bleach_burning_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mateus Kuchiki
Mateus Kuchiki is the Current Captain of Squad 6 and the 29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Appearance From a very young age Mateus Kuchiki took on a similar appearance to his grandfather Byakuya Kuchiki. However the two didn't really show similar features until Mateus turned the age of 6. After that point the similarities became more visual than it was when he was younger. Once Mateus became the Captain of Squad 6 he had his grandfather's appearance from his early years as a Captain. To this day Toshiro Orahara calls him Byakuya by mistake since they look so much alike. Personality Mateus is known for his quiet personality for the most part since he chooses to remain out of situations that he doesn't want to be involved in no matter what. However there are times when he has a fun personality with children when they come visit the Kuchiki Manor to hang out after playing in the fields all day. He tends to be friendly with everyone and be very charitable compared to his ancestors who decided to keep all those who are not noble out, Mateus changed that by helping those who cannot help themselves. However there are times when Mateus can be a pervert with the women especially in the bath houses. This is a habit he gained from Shunsui Kyoraku when he was young. History The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Born the year 2003 around the sametime the war with the Quincy ended, Mateus was born into the Kuchiki Clan as Byakuya's grandson. Being born into the proud Kuchiki Clan he had a lot of reputation to live up to in skill and honor. Byakuya held high hopes for the boy as he grew older by the day. End of the Thousand Year War Arc It was the year 2007 when Mateus began training under his grandfather Byakuya to become the next head of the Kuchiki Clan. Day in and out he was training with the use of Kendo and Kido. A year later he already had the use of Shunpo like his Grandfather almost to the point of surpassing him in every way. This proved that Byakuya was right to put all his hopes into Mateus for the Future of the Kuchiki Clan. In the Year of 2009 Mateus had the skill of a 3rd Seat and thus was made the first 3rd seat since Koga Kuchiki feeling the need to break the history that was there. This year was full of pride for the Kuchiki Clan with its power finally returning to the Gotei 13. Years of Fear Arc Mateus was called to a meeting that his grandfather Byakuya was attending at this time to discuss Curio Kamashi's discovery of a clan of Bounts in Vietnam in the world of the living. The group of Captains and Mateus decided in favor of the bounts to correct the wrong that was made years ago during the war with the Bount. This year of 2011 was a year filled with different events that Mateus took part in with his grandfather no matter what. As a 3rd seat Mateus served many features that a Vice Captain would do but this didn't matter since he was a Noble. With the decision to protect the bounts in place Mateus was put in charge of monitoring Veitnam for anything that would be harmful to them in anyway shape or form. It wasn't very much longer in the year 2014 when the motion for the Kamashi Clan to become a Noble Clan by Sojun Kamashi was passed and was put into effect right away. This came suddenly since the Kamashi Clan replaced the Shiba Clan at the top at the time, Mateus was present at the entrance ceramony for the Kamashi Clan in becoming a Noble Clan after being present in the Soul Society's history for almost 2,000 years. It would be many years of happiness before anything major happened once again but those years were peaceful especially to Mateus who began to hang around Shunsui Kyoraku a bit too much. Current Plot Quincy Invasion Arc Mateus was one of the people who were made Captain over the Hellbutterfly system that the Captain Commander put into place so that things can get taken care of a little faster. With Mateus having a Bankai and being the 29th head of the Kuchiki he was the only choice to having as Captain of Squad 6. Skills Shunpo Expert: Being able to match his Grandfather Byakuya Kuchiki in speed at the age of 5 it is proven that he has great skill with using Shunpo and its break off abilities. Zanpakuto Fuucutter: A wind elemental zanpakuto with great power that is feared by some due to its sheer destructive power or Healing properties. Squad Information Captain of Squad 6 Previous- Byakuya Kuchiki 2303-Present Proceeded-n/a Vice Captain of Squad 6 Previous- Renji Abarai 2099-2303 Proceeded- n/a Squad 6 3rd seat Previous- Koga Kuchiki 2009-2099 Proceeded-unknown Category:Shinigami Army Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shunpo Expert